Perhaps it's Time for a New Story
by parallel-universe20
Summary: One year has passed since the Mikaelson siblings scattered through the world and an unexpected source brings them back together, but is it worth what it costs them? Takes place after the season 4 finale.
1. Each of us is Broken

**Hey! I wrote this little story as my replacement for season 5, which didn't quite satisfy me. Obviously it's in no way better (I'm no writer), but I had fun creating it and hope you have fun too reading it. I do not own The Originals. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

One year has passed since the Mikaelson siblings scattered through the world, separated for each carrying a piece of the Hollow. Free of such a curse, Freya remained in New Orleans and is now lying on a couch with a laptop skyping her sister, Rebekah.

"How are things over there? I can't believe I'm actually missing that God forsaken city." Rebekah says.

"Things are- normal. Which is a good standard around here. Keelin and I have been living here in the compound, ever since Hayley and Hope basically moved to Mystic Falls. We've been helping Vincent and Josh keep everything under bay." Freya responds.

"I guess everything worked out well." Rebekah sighs.

"Do you still hear from the others?"

"Well, ever since Kol and Davina discovered the internet it's hard not to. I've had people check on Elijah, I think he's- happy. I haven't heard from Klaus in a while, but I'm sure he's fine opening throats somewhere."

Freya smiles with sorrowful eyes, missing her family, "What about you? You don't seem so happy".

"Happy-" Rebekah ironically chuckles "How odd is it that for decades I've wished for this, to be free, to be with someone I love and who loves me and yet- doesn't feel right."

"Feels incomplete" Freya concludes.

The two sisters stare at each other through their screens, comprehending and sharing exactly what they are both thinking and feeling.

Mystic Falls, Va.

At the school, Caroline is talking to some kids at recess when she notices flickering lights, followed by flowers withering in seconds.

"Hey! Who's doing that-" Caroline yells at all the kids.

Without finishing her sentence, she hears whispers from afar and lays her hair back, uncovering her ear. She realizes someone is calling out her name from outside and excuses herself. Once outside, a figure quickly runs away and she follows without hesitation, both using their vampire abilities. In the middle of the woods, the figure stops and turns around, facing her.

"Klaus…" Caroline says unbelieving.

"It's been a long time, Caroline." Klaus exclaims.

"You can't be in Mystic Falls!" she yells.

"This isn't quite Mystic Falls, I made sure of that. I'm a man of my word, give or take" he adds with a smirk.

Caroline is both struck and entertained, but opts to hide it and continue with a straight face, "Why are you here?"

"I'm sure you've heard of my family's current predicament"

"Yeah, I mean Hayley told me most of what happened when she got here" she pauses and takes a deep breath "I'm sorry you can't be with your daughter, I can't even imagine what that must be like."

"It's- it's mortifying! In a thousand years I've never wanted to hold someone as I have every single day for over a year!" Klaus says, hurt.

"Hope misses you too. She's told me that many times."

"She talks about me?"

"Of course she does! You're her father." Caroline changes her tone, trying to light up the mood "And you know, she may be the one person in this world who says you're a hero"

Klaus smiles "She doesn't know any better".

Once again, he loses his smile and direly says "I don't know if I can keep doing this, Caroline."

"What do you mean?" she questions.

"Not being there! Not having someone to tell me how to do it right!" Klaus angrily responds.

"You're lonely… That's why you came to me" she says, understanding his pain.

"I didn't know who else to turn to, I feel like I'm going insane" Klaus says agitated, waving his hands in the air.

"Hayley still talks about you. She's here in Mystic Falls, you should be helping her"

"How? It's too hard to be with Hayley and have to leave whenever my daughter gets close. Not just for me, for her, for Hope. She doesn't deserve to have me run away every time she comes home. And one day, the temptation would be too hard and I would stay, I would wait for her and that could end up destroying her. I need to stay away." Klaus claims, almost in tears.

"The world isn't better without you, Klaus! You may not be able to be in the same room as your daughter, but you _can_ be there for her! She's such a sweet girl, don't make her feel abandoned."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Just call her. Talk to her." Caroline says assertively. "I really need to go now."

She starts walking away, but turns around, facing him, smoothly saying "Please don't give up, Klaus".

Klaus watches as she fades through the woods, left to contemplate her words, which he knows are right.

The night falls, Hayley has picked up Hope from school and is driving her to their new home. As they get there, Hayley walks towards the kitchen and picks up a piece of paper with a genuine joyful smile.

"Someone left this for you".

"Who?" Hope wonders.

"See for yourself."

Hope's eyes turn to the paper her mother handed her and silently reads.

" _Hope,_

 _Not a day goes by when I don't think about you a thousand times over. You may not be able to see me, but I am by your side, no matter what. Don't give up on me._

 _Love, Klaus"_

Later at night, Hope is alone in her room when she hears some noises, wood cracking as if someone was walking next to her. Scared, she immediately turns around, only to be faced by Davina, who has projected herself into the little girl's room.

"Shhhh- don't be scared" Davina claims, trying to soften her invasion.

"Davina? What are you doing here?" Hope asks, confused.

"I wanted to talk to you. I know it's been really hard for you lately so Kol and I have been looking for a way to fix everything and I think I know a way that can help you. All of you."

"How?" she questions excited.

"I need you to say a few words with me."

"And that's it?"

"Yes."

"You're hiding something." Hope realizes by Davina's hesitant responses.

"Wha-"

"People do that to me a lot. They don't think I can handle the truth."

Hope's words sunk on her, Davina didn't expect her to be so wise and perceptive considering her young age. So, after a long pause, she opts to not approach her as a naïve child anymore.

"I'm not lying because I think you can't handle it. It's because I'm afraid if you knew the truth, you wouldn't help me"

"I will, if you tell me the truth. Pinky swear." Hope says, assertive.

Davina extends her hand to her and whispers "Pinky swear."


	2. Everything we love, we turn to ash

The following day, Davina is sitting on her couch, with both hands holding on to her head. She hears the door open, quickly followed by Kol's voice.

"I got food. Broccoli, spinach, kale, all those weird healthy stuff you seem to enjoy! Davina? Where are you?"

Kol walks into her room and notices she's looking rather down.

"There you are. What's going on?" he asks, worried.

"I did something. And I'm scared of the consequences…"

Kol looks to his side and sees two packed suitcases. He approaches her, sitting down in front of her, gently laying his hand on her leg.

"What are you talking about? What is all that?"

"I hope you can forgive me. We need to go to Mystic Falls. Now."

Mystic Falls, Va.

Everything seems to be going according to their usual routine, except when Hayley's phone starts ringing. She rushes to pick it up and reads Caroline's name as the caller.

"Hello? Is everything okay?"

"Hayley! There's something wrong with Hope, get here right away!" Caroline orders.

Without second thought, Hayley exits the house in a hurry to get to the school.

Hayley barges in the school, looking for Caroline and as soon as she finds her, she runs up to her.

"Where's Hope!?"

"I'll take you to her." Caroline says while leading the way "I don't know what's happening, but she keeps passing out and waking up, claiming to be in a dark place. We've asked a witch what is happening to her, but she doesn't know either."

They enter the room she's in and Hayley sees her lying down, passed out. Walks toward her and grabs her small hand, whispering for her to wake back up.

"We didn't know what to do, so I called you right away."

Unexpectedly, Davina and Kol walk in with a serious look on their faces.

"I know what's happening to her. And I'm the one who did that to her." Davina roughly states.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Hayley aggressively asks.

"Last night, I talked to Hope. I told her I know someone, a powerful witch, who may be able to get rid of it for good, so you can reunite your family."

"You have 10 seconds to explain what you did to my daughter before I rip your throat out."

"I connected her mind to the ancestral realm Freya sent me to all those years ago. I told her to look for a witch named Annabel, she's the one who told me all about the Hallow. She knows how to kill it, but we need to get her out of there." Davina explains.

"Why are you only telling us this now!?" Hayley continues interrogating.

"Because there needed to be time for the Hallow to spread inside each of the siblings! You thought keeping all of them apart would be the end of it? It isn't! It's just been adapting, growing, like a virus. Eventually, it will take over each of them and be made whole again, killing Kol, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. Annabel can destroy it, I know she can."

"Why should we trust her? Why should we trust you?" Hayley asks.

"Because that's how you get Hope back. I knew you would never agree to help me, so I asked Hope for help instead. She wanted her family reunited no matter what."

"How could you let her do this?" Hayley turns to Kol, who isn't amused by what's going on around him.

"He didn't know. I'm sorry, Hayley, I really am, but I made sure she wouldn't be hurt."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"We gather every piece of the Hallow. When it had its human form, she went to the ancestral realm and brought me back. The four siblings reunited can do the exact same thing for Hope and Annabel."

Hayley looks at her daughter before nodding affirmatively at Davina, agreeing to her proposal. Reading her expressions, Caroline intervenes.

"Wait! Freya said what could happen if all of them reunited… I already checked on those screaming kids, apparently there are snakes popping up inside. I assume Kol being here with Hope isn't a coincidence. I know you're doing this for your daughter, but I'm asking you to do it somewhere else for mine!"

"Kol, get the car! We're going back to New Orleans to meet Freya and Vincent." Hayley orders and continues, towards Davina "If anything happens to her, I will send you back and make sure you never leave!"

Kol is ferociously driving, with his wife by his side and Hayley in the back, holding Hope, caressing her hair. Davina looks at an angered Kol, questioning if she made the right choice.

"Don't look at me like that, Davina."

"That thing inside you would kill you in time. I know you try to hide the pain it causes you, the whispers, the dark veins, but I'm the one who hears you screaming every night. Being separated only slows down its progression, but it still progresses." Davina tries explaining herself.

"We'll discuss this once she's safe." He answers harshly.

She comprehends his animosity, but it still hurts her to have him this upset at her. She looks out the car window and witnesses all the green leaves turn grey as they pass.

"What about the rest of my siblings? Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah?"

"I called Marcel, told him everything. He said he and Rebekah would find Elijah, compel him back and then meet us at the compound." Davina answers "I thought it'd be best for Hayley to talk to Klaus".

"So I have to be the one to explain why _you_ sent our daughter to another… dimension!?" Hayley furiously and rhetorically asks.

Davina looks down and Hayley resigns "I'll call him."

New Orleans

They all exit Kol's car and walk into the compound. Inside, Keelin, Freya and Vincent are quietly and anxiously standing by, waiting for the others to arrive. A mix of joy, worry, sorrow, fear fills the room. Hayley carries Hope on her lap and carefully lays her down on the couch.

"How is she?" Freya questions.

"She's been out the whole drive here." Hayley answers.

"May I take a look?" Keelin asks for permission.

"Of course!"

Keelin checks her heartbeat, breathing and eye response, everything seems to be well.

"Have you heard from the others?" Kol intervenes.

"No, not yet"

Suddenly, the front gate bangs against the wall, echoing the whole compound.

"Where is she!?" Klaus wrathfully shouts.

As he walks in, he examines the whole room and immediately walks towards Hope, checking how she is. Seeing how unresponsive she is, Klaus aggressively turns to Davina prepared to make her suffer, but Kol rushes to stand in between them.

"Whatever you want to say, she's heard it" Kol defends his wife.

Klaus and Kol face each other, staring harshly for a few moments, until Klaus decides to step down and walk to his daughter once more to hold her hand.


	3. When Hell freezes over

The clime inside the room is tense and quiet, only to be heightened by the approaching steps from the outside. All the bushes and plants inside the compound suddenly burn to ashes. From the opening gate, Rebekah waltzes in, followed by Marcel and Elijah. Everyone's eyes turn to them, to Elijah in particular, who looks hesitant and confused. The room remains in silence, admiring as he steps towards the couch where Hope is lying down.

"Is this her?" Elijah quietly asks, pointing at the girl.

Hayley stands up in front of him and frightfully says "This is my daughter, Hope".

Klaus, who was avidly watching his brother's every move, turns an angry eye to Rebekah and runs up to her, pushing her aside to privacy.

"What did you do!?"

"I couldn't do it. He's agreed to help us and there's no time for this. Let's save that little girl and then bring our brother back." Rebekah responds, feeling guilty.

"This better not get in the way of saving my daughter" Klaus threatens.

"He won't!" Rebekah takes a momentarily pause and before he turns away from her, she pulls him in "Nik… he knew who I was. He knew all of us."

Klaus immediately retracts with a terrorized look on his face, while Rebekah, looking down, steps way from him, returning to the rest of the group.

"So, what the bloody hell are we supposed to do now?" Rebekah shouts out, catching everyone's attention.

"Now that you're all together, you can let the Hollow out, have it's powers. Once you chant this spell, you'll be on the ancestral well." Davina clarifies.

Marcel, sharing everyone's concern gets closer to her.

"Come on, D, are you sure about this? Look around you, the sky has darkened, things are lighting up all around us, and that's just from having the four of them here, now you want to make them use the Hollow's magic?"

"Marcel, this will work! Even if something goes wrong, you're the strongest vampire I know, Freya, Hayley and Vincent are here too." Davina says.

" _Hope_ is there. I don't care if everything else burns down to the ground, I'm getting her back!" Klaus fires at them.

"Klaus is right, the time for doubts is over" Freya starts drawing a circle on the floor surrounded by symbols and continues "The four of you get inside, this will make sure you don't tear us all apart if something goes out of control".

Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Klaus step inside the circle and watch as their eyes turn light blue and veins darken in their arms.

"You get out the same way you go in" Davina tells.

"Be careful" Freya pleads.

"So, let's head into the pit of disgraced souls and pray we don't become one ourselves, shall we?" Kol snarks, relieving the tension.

Annoyed, Rebekah harshly grabs his hand, along with Elijah's, who hesitates to hold Klaus' hand, not fully aware of what he may be walking into. Once all siblings are holding hands, they begin the spell Davina has instructed them.

The floor begins to tremble, glass shattering and loud whispers are heard across the room. Freya and Keelin tightly hold each other, just as Hayley embraces Hope, protecting her. Suddenly, everything quiets down as the four siblings inside the circle fall down unconscious. Marcel and Davina rush towards them but are immediately stopped by Freya.

"Don't! They are safe for now. No guarantees if either of you ruin any of the drawings!" the witch assertively claims.

They stand down, knowing she's right and walk away.

"Do you think they'll be safe in there?" Keelin questions.

Before answering, Freya looks at Hayley, and then turns back to Keelin.

"The ancestral plane is where the witches remain after they're gone… I do hope they don't take a grudge with them."

Ancestral Well

The four siblings awake confused in the compound. Everything looks the same, however only them are there, the ambience is dark and heavy.

"What is this place?" Elijah questions.

"The bloody ancestral well" Kol quickly answers, "The place where all the dead New Orleans witches hang."

"Well, this should be fun" Rebekah mumbles.

Elijah raises his hands up to his head, grunting in pain, which fuels his anger and makes him show his vampire face combined with the Hollows power.

"Elijah" Klaus says, worried.

"We need to split" Rebekah points out, lifting her head up, with her face covered in veins and blue eyes.

"We go in pairs! If this place burns to the ground all the better" Klaus shouts.

As they start running, they realize they are surrounded by dozens of terrifying witches in silence, forming a circle around them, blocking their way.

"Oh this should be good" Kol sarcastically says.


	4. New Orleans is a vicious place

New Orleans

At Josh's place, he is laying in bed, joined by Eddie who is right beside him. Josh wakes up startled and before Eddie sees his fangs, he turns around, facing the window. Spotting something out of the ordinary, he stands up and walks bare-naked towards the window and watches as blood is raining from the skies, filling the streets with red puddles.

"What the hell-" he wonders.

"Is everything okay?" Eddie asks, still in bed.

"I have no freaking clue".

Finally hiding his vampire face, Josh turns around and picks up his clothes, dressing himself in a hurry. He walks closer to Eddie and decides to compel him.

"Something weird is going on, don't leave this place while it's safe inside. I'll talk to you soon."

Once ready, Josh quickly heads out the door.

Josh wanders through the New Orleans streets that are crowed by rioting people, angry and confused, causing havoc amongst all the factions.

Cautiously, he enters the Mikaelson compound, coming to face with Davina, Marcel, Freya, Vincent, Hayley and Keelin standing beside all the sleeping originals on the floor and an unconscious Hope on the couch. Every eye in the room turns to the vampire, who is dripping blood, baffled by everything surrounding him.

"Looks like I wasn't invited to the party" he snarks.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" Marcel asks.

"Rumor has it the twice-resurrected Harvest Girl brought back the Hollow's vessels to our city. I wondered who that could be".

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming, Josh, but I found a way to kill the Hollow, for good this time." Davina tries explaining.

"Are you sure? Really doesn't look like it's working… But anyway, I thought you should know the factions outside are going nuts. Everyone's afraid the vampires out there are going to lose it. The witches are pissed that you brought them back, Davina. I'm telling you, it won't be long until a crowd with pitch forks burst in here to burn you on a spike" Josh informs, worried.

"I'll deal with the vampires, buy you some time" Marcel steps up.

"Marcel, wait. I know you love this town and its people, but it should be us who stayed to calm the troops" Josh timidly says.

Marcel knows his friend is right and quietly resigns, letting Hayley and Vincent step up.

"We should check on it, then" Vincent proposes, "Are you coming?" he asks aimed at Freya.

"You can take care of it. There's something else I have to do" Freya replies.

"I'll work a boundary spell around the compound still. The last thing we need is a home invasion" Davina adds.

Vincent nods in agreement and walks towards the exit, alongside Hayley and Josh. As suggested, Davina casts the protection spell as Freya carefully watches, before asking Keelin to join her upstairs.

Freya waits for Keelin to walk inside a room to close the door and picks up a bundle of herbs.

"Sage. It will give us more privacy." Freya tells Keelin.

"Well I'm flattered, but I don't think this is the right time for- _privacy_ " Keelin jokes, smiling.

"I think there's something wrong with Davina".

"What are you talking about?" Keelin questions, confused.

"The magic she's using- it's dark and powerful".

"I don't understand, Freya."

"I'm afraid the witch she wants to rescue, shouldn't be rescued". She notices Keelin is confused and skeptical to her words and changes approach "Okay, look, we are bringing a witch who's been trapped in that well for God knows how long, we should probably know who she was before she died first. I'm going to research everything on Annabel, will you help me?"

"Of course" Keelin responds, convinced.

Downstairs, Davina and Marcel, who were left together to watch over the sleeping Mikaelsons, are pacing around, nervously waiting for something to happen.

"You know where Cami's artifacts are being kept, right?" Davina asks Marcel.

"Yeah, at St. Anne's church, the attic".

"Well, that's ironic" Davina sarcastically points out.

"Why do you ask?"

"I need to go there. I'm sure I will find the weapon I'm looking for there."

"Wait, no just tell me what it is and I'll get it for you. You heard Josh, it's not safe for you out there for you."

"Marcel, you don't have to keep protecting me."

"I've vowed to protect you. And every time I fail to do so, my heart breaks. But that won't make me stop, it'll just make me try harder, D."

Davina looks down and shyly smiles, without any words to contest, she agrees to let him go instead, right after describing the artifacts she needs.

Outside the compound, the sky is extremely dark, Hayley, Vincent and Josh walk under the bloody rain towards the loud crowds, which are nearing their gates. Once people notice them, all the noise slowly and gradually fades. Three people emerge, one of each faction, a vampire, a with and a werewolf.

"I thought we were done with the Hollow and its apprentices for good, Vincent" the witch Charlotte mentions.

"We can explain everything. But everyone needs to calm down" Vincent soothingly says, waiving his hands.

"Calm down? Blood is literally dripping from the sky. There are fires burning down houses all over town. All these people are ready to break down your gate and ship each Mikaelson to a different corner of the world. I'm tempted to let them" the vampire Logan says.

"That won't solve anything! I know you're all scared because I am too. The best thing for all of us to do right now is to go back to our houses, stay close to our families and loved ones. I won't lie to you, I don't know what's going to happen, but I know this: if you trespass, you'll all be starting a war! People are going to die and _no one_ will come out victorious" Hayley states.

"We found a way to kill the Hollow. And it's fighting back that's why all of this is happening. If you start fighting us, you'll be helping it win" Josh complements.

"This year has been a peaceful, quiet one. No originals, no Marcel, no unwanted witches. The day they return people start dying and little by little this town is being destroyed. You started the war when you brought them back, not us" the werewolf Grace says.

"I will beg you to listen to us as you have to this day. Once we kill the Hollow, the sky will clear. There is enough blood in these streets as it is, do not make any more shed" Vincent pleads, almost in desperation.

"You've been a good leader, Vincent. Everyone has admired you, all three of you and even Freya for how you've handled the factions. Don't turn on us now because of them" Charlotte utters while pointing at the compound.

"Out of respect, we give you one hour to remove the scourge from the French Quarter and never bring it back" Logan finalizes.

Vincent, Hayley and Josh exchange worried and frightened looks between each other as the silence quickly disappears and shouts are heard in support of the ultimatum. They walk away from the people, back towards the compound, afraid of what will ensue.


	5. A promise made is a debt to be paid

Vincent, Hayley and Josh brutally burst inside the compound startling Davina, who was sitting down with her hands pressed against her head, tangling her hair and shaking her legs.

"How did it go?" the witch asks.

"Horrible. But hey, at least no one's ripping our heads yet" Josh responds annoyed.

"They gave us one hour to make everything right. If we fail… ain't no protection spell going to keep the rioters out" Vincent explains.

"We need to know the full plan, Davina. Now." Hayley orders.

Freya and Keelin angrily run down the stairs, as Freya casts a spell. Suddenly, shackles grow on Davina's wrists, restraining her and preventing her to use magic.

"I think it really is time for you to explain yourself. Keelin and I were researching about your friend, Annabel. You forgot to mention she was executed by Marcel years ago for using dark magic to murder and _eat_ her _supernatural_ victims, thinking she could strengthen herself against the vampires and werewolves of the quarter!" Freya states "And now you want to bring her back?"

"Is that true!? You sent Hope to that disgraced hell with a sadistic cannibal!?" Hayley furiously yells.

"I-I-I made a deal with her, okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you who she was, but I swear she won't hurt Hope! She wouldn't gain anything from it" Davina defends herself.

"What kind of deal?" Josh asks incredulous.

"They hunted me, hurt me, tortured me. I was in purgatory! Annabel stopped them to help me. I don't know why, but she did. All we wanted was a way out of the Well, but after years we realized there wasn't one. So, we decided to destroy it. Annabel told me she knew how we could blow it up, we just couldn't find enough power to do it. And then, one day, Inadu waltz in. The witches tried to fight her, but it was worthless. It did, however, buy us time. Once we realized what she wanted, Annabel and I made a deal, if I can get a strong enough totem inside the Ancestral Well, she could blow it up" Davina explains.

"Provided you find a vessel to bring her back to life" Vincent deduces.

"She told me all she had done, and I was- terrified of her! But the one thing that terrifies most is going back there. I won't!" Davina emotionally pauses. "I gave Hope the totem. I know you won't believe me, but I didn't want to get an innocent child involved. She was just the only one they would risk everything for."

"Davina, who's the vessel?" Josh questions, concerned.

"She put a part of her magic in me… It's only temporary until I find another vessel."

"None of this explains how you plan on saving my siblings!" Freya states viciously.

"I remembered I once saw in Cami's artefacts, she had a blade that could kill a possessing spirit. It wouldn't be strong enough to destroy the Hollow unless it contained a _lot_ of magic. If we can draw from the whole of the Ancestral Plane blowing up, with all the magic and witches that lurk inside, we _may_ stand a chance" Davina finalizes, with a winning smile.

Josh and Keelin smile hopeful, whether because of her confident speech or simply the prospect of getting to peace without having to fight. Hayley remains serious, angry and fearful. Freya and Vincent, however, who have a widder understanding, look at one another concerned, realizing all the aspects of Davina's plan that may backfire on them and on all of New Orleans.

Suddenly, Rebekah's unconscious body revitalizes and swiftly stands. Her eyes are light, fluorescent blue, making it clear this isn't Rebekah and that she had been listening to every word. Terrified, everyone in the room remains paralyzed, nervously waiting for what it will do. Rebekah smiles sinisterly as her gaze aims directly at Keelin's, who starts screaming in pain. Then, glances the closed gate and, from it, dozens of painful screams are heard. Freya instantly gets down to aid her girlfriend, only to see her claws emerging from her hands, her cracking bones and fur growing from her skin. She quickly steps back, almost tripping on her own feet. Rebekah falls back to the floor, losing her senses. From a distance, loud howls are heard along with horrified cries.

Ancestral Well

Inside the compound still, the four siblings, who attempted to move away from each other to try and prevent the spirit from finally taking full control, have been surrounded by witches. Klaus, standing next to Kol, shouts unamused:

"I am certainly responsible for most of this place's occupancy, are you sure you want to be standing in our way?"

The witches remain still, unaffected by the hybrid's words.

"Come on, darlings. I don't know if you can still bleed over here, but I'm sure my siblings and I would love to find out" Kol says with a smirk.

Frustrated, Klaus and Kol speed towards the witches, fangs out, but are easily subdued. On the other side of the room, distanced from them, Rebekah and Elijah look back, after hearing their brothers' grunts. Anxious to protect them, Rebekah prepares to attack to defend them, only to be stopped by Elijah's hand pushing her arm back.

"No. That's not the way" Elijah calmly says.

Rebekah quickly understands what he has in mind and nods. The two turn around, in the direction of their brothers, and collectively let out the Hollow's magic, evidenced by the change of their eye color. Klaus and Kol simultaneously lift their heads up, curious of why the pain has stopped. As soon as they spot their siblings, they smile and stand up, following their example. Afraid, some of the witches start running away, but for most it's too late and they combust in the blink of an eye. Once the path is clear, they follow their separate ways as intended.

Rebekah and Elijah stayed together and are wandering the streets, aimlessly looking for their niece. Sensing a moment of awkwardness, she tries to break the silence.

"How long have you known?"

"A few months. It wasn't long until I was recognized in Manosque. From my name, I learnt everything else. Original vampires, _that_ was something to digest" Elijah says with a slight laughter.

"It must've been really hard for you to figure it all out by yourself."

"It was. But it was my choice, correct? From the horrors we have endured, I can understand why I made it"

"There was more than just horror, Elijah. Ours is one cursed, broken, dysfunctional family. But we have been picking up the pieces. It's just taken us a few more centuries than most" Rebekah smirks.

"Despite what I have read, I don't loathe any of you. I would very much like to get to know more about you."

"I would like that very much" Rebekah tells, genuinely smiling.

"I'm surprised you've accepted my decision so easily, Rebekah. I was expecting more of a… tantrum" Elijah playfully says.

"One thing you need to learn, dear brother, is that I have always respected you and your choices. You deserve happiness, whatever way you see fit."

"What about our brothers?"

"Well, don't expect Kol to care much. I'm pretty sure this is just more family drama to him" Rebekah states judgingly.

"Sounds to me he'll be the easiest to deal with." Elijah responds.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Rebekah says ominously, opting to hide the terrible things they've done to each other.

"What about Niklaus? He's visited me many times back in Manosque."

"But you never told him you knew who he was."

"No. I never brought myself to find the right words."

"That's ironic" Rebekah says with a laugh, "I'm pretty sure you've always had the right words"


	6. Kill a demon today face a devil tomorrow

Ancestral Well

Klaus is passing by _Rousseau's_ fast-paced, with Kol behind him trying to keep up.

"Could you stop ignoring me, brother? This silence is giving me anxiety" Kol says, looking around.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a couple of dead witches" Klaus snarks, without even looking at his brother.

"They are certainly out for blood. This place will make anyone go insane." Feeling ignored, Kol continues frustrated "We are stuck in this ghost land with each other, deal with it!"

"And whose fault is that, Kol?" Klaus yells, stopping and turning back to face Kol.

"I didn't know" Kol pauses, "I wouldn't have agreed to risk my niece's life."

"Well, your wife did. And if any harm comes to my daughter, she will suffer" Klaus tells with a threatening tone.

"Enough with your vile threats, Nik! _We're_ here to save your daughter!"

"Then, help me find her!" Klaus shouts in fear and anger.

Kol looks down, realizing how much pain his brother is truly in, regretting the fact he may have made it worse at this very moment. And so, calm and soothingly, Kol gets closer and says:

"Hope's the toughest Mikaelson, Nik. She will be the one to save _us_ , not the other way round."

Kol notices his words had an impact on his brother, even if he tried to hide it. They turn and start rapidly walking side-by-side, in the same direction as before.

In another part of town, Rebekah and Elijah are too walking to find Hope, however, they look baffled and confused.

"St. Anne's Church. We've passed by here." Rebekah states.

"What?" Elijah questions, without realizing it.

"We're walking in circles when we shouldn't be. Something's wrong."

"How so? Shouldn't this place be an exact replica of New Orleans?"

"It should… The witches are meddling, hiding something from us" Rebekah utters, irritated.

"Maybe it's the witch we know best" Elijah says, raising his finger and pointing to his head.

"Why would the Hollow be preventing us from leaving? Doesn't make sense."

As Rebekah is wandering around, pacing back and forth, she spots something that catches her attention. Curious, she bends down and picks it up, confirming it's Hope's silver necklace, with "Hope" carved in it.

"This is Hope's necklace. I gave it to her when she was a child. We need to call the others, we found her."

"Are you sure? Calling them will call out everyone's attention" Elijah points out.

"I'm sure."

Rebekah stands up and approaches Elijah, who is reaching his arm to her. She kindly holds it and a bright blue light emerges from them, rising to the sky. Before getting separated, the four siblings had combined a signal for the moment they found Hope. As the Hollow grows stronger inside, their magic powers do as well.

From a distance, Klaus and Kol spot the blue light across the sky and, without second thought, Klaus runs towards it, whispering "Hope". Kol tries to question whether they should just rush toward it head on, but once he manages to get a word out, Klaus is already gone. Kol exhales and runs after his brother.

"Where is she!?" Klaus immediately asks upon reaching Rebekah and Elijah.

"Wait, Nick, slow down! Look" Rebekah orders as she lifts her hand to show him Hope's necklace, "We think she's using magic to hide herself. St. Anne's church isn't located here in the real New Orleans."

"How do we find her, then?" Klaus asks.

Suddenly, the four originals grunt in pain and cough as blood starts pouring from their mouths. However, they look around and see nothing.

"What the bloody hell is happening to us!?" Rebekah wonders annoyed.

"Witches. Those cursed beings found us" Klaus responds angered.

A woman dressed in black appears across the street and even before she gets a chance to speak, Kol speeds to her and sinks his teeth on her neck from behind.

"See? Opening a carotid has the same effect here as in the real world" Kol states smirking, with blood dripping from his lips.

His smirk quickly fades as dozens of wooden pieces fly straight to his heart and he passes out.

"Kol!" Rebekah and Klaus yell in unison.

This time, hundreds of witches appear chanting from all around, preventing the rest of the siblings from following Kol's steps.

"I don't suppose we can burn them all once again, can we?" Elijah says in agony.

"It'll be my pleasure to try" Klaus says, having his vampire veins and fangs grow on his face.

"Dad!" a sweet, young feminine voice whispers.

In a heartbeat, they all turn around, recognizing Hope's gentle voice, incredulous to be hearing and seeing her.

"Hope-" Klaus emotionally says, almost in tears.

"Come on, they can't find you in here" Hope tells.

As they listen to her, the image of the church blurs and they now see what she's been hiding: the city's cemetery. Hope guides them towards the large gate that reads "LAFAYETTE CEMETERY NO".

"We can't leave Kol behind!" Rebekah commands, concerned.

Hope grabs Klaus' hands without saying a word and closes her eyes. He's confused, but there's no one he trusts more than her, even if she is just a little girl. The pain the witches were causing them disappears and the witches are all pushed back by a harsh blow. Having cleared the way, Rebekah rushes towards Kol's body, aided by Elijah, who follows suit. With some effort, they pick him up, carrying him with his arms around their shoulders. They run back and walk through the cemetery gate, vanishing to the witches' eyes.

Once the dust settles, Rebekah starts removing the wooden shatters from Kol's bleeding chest, while Klaus hugs Hope tightly, something they both had longed to do since the day they parted.

"Are you hurt? Has anyone hurt you? Has _she_ hurt you, Hope?" Klaus interrogates, staring harshly at Annabel, who is standing a few feet from them.

"No, dad! She kept me safe. It's just like aunt Davina told me" Hope answers.

She notices Klaus' face angering and instantly resumes "Don't be mad at her, please. I wanted to have all of you back, again" she says looking at the others with a smile.

"We've missed you, little one" Rebekah lets out.

"That we have" Kol complements, still lying on the ground.

"So, what do we do now?" Klaus asks.

Before Hope has a chance to answer, Annabel, the tall and brunette witch, intervenes.

"We're almost done. Only one bomb left, then we can _all_ leave" Annabel says, reminding them she is to be rescued as well.

"Excuse me, did you say bomb?" Elijah politely questions.

"Davina didn't tell you? It's probably for the best, what you hear, _it_ hears." Annabel responds.

"Oh don't worry, _it_ has heard it. We are blowing this place up." Rebekah sinisterly says.

Hope notices the change in Rebekah's voice, accompanied by a change of behavior by the rest of the brothers, whose facial expressions turn blank and still. Frightened, she takes a couple of steps back, distancing herself from her father.

"This should only be a second" Annabel states, calling out Hope to her side. "We've separated the totem in several pieces and scattered them across the town. They're enchanted to act like bombs, only in need to be activated, which we can do from the other side. And done!"

Hope slowly walks back towards her family and soothingly says "We can go home, now."

Appearing to have snapped out of the Hollow's control, they hold each other's hands, resembling the spell they cast to transport them into the Well, but this time holding Hope's as well. In a moment, she vanishes, leaving the others to assume it worked.

"My turn!" Annabel assertively, but fearfully says, walking closer to them.

Klaus hesitates, sensing she may not be worthy of his trust.

"Hope trusts you. So, we will help you. For my daughter." Klaus reminds her.

He grabs her hand and they chant once more. However, this time, nothing happens.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asks angered.

"I'm not doing anything!" Annabel answers.

"Why isn't it working? With Hope it worked right away" Rebekah points out.

"No… No" Annabel lets out, terrified "Davina".

"What about Davina" Kol immediately steps in.

"Something's happened to her, she was my link to the living. I can't feel her anymore."

The Mikaelsons look at each other horrified, and instantly think the same. Klaus releases Annabel's hand, who begins to scream and cry, begging them not to abandon her there.

"No, please don't leave me. Give me more time, please!" she screams.

"I'm so sorry" Elijah tells her, horrified by the idea of leaving her in this place.

They chant the spell and vanish before her desperate eyes.

New Orleans

The four siblings gasp for air as they awake inside the compound, circled by Freya's hand-drawn symbols. As they stand, they see a few dismembered bodies surrounding them, covered in blood and guts, lying right outside the circle borders. Across the room, Josh is lying on the floor, with his neck twisted and broken. All over, there is blood dripping and from the outside, screams and gunshots are heard.

"Davina! Davina!" Kol passionately shouts, scanning the room to find her.


	7. Gentlemen, shall we?

New Orleans, Then

At the compound, the four siblings are still unconscious lying on the floor, inside the circle, with their minds stuck on the Ancestral Plane. The others, however, are struck watching as Keelin transforms into her wolf from, incited by the Hollow. Freya slowly and carefully gets closer, laying her hand on her back.

"Keelin- just breathe. Please, stay with me" Freya begs desperately.

Nevertheless, in a heartbeat, Keelin has fully turned and growls nervously at her girlfriend, as if ready to attack her. Hayley immediately intervenes, stepping in between them, revealing her yellow eyes. With every small step Hayley takes, the wolf backs up more and more, its ferocious look fades and now looks calm and respectful, as if it reads her expressions and is commanded by them. Countless howls coming from outside break the tension between them, distracting the just-turned wolf, that quickly runs towards the noise. Given that the boundary spell had already been broken to allow themselves to exit and enter the compound, the wolf bursts out of the gate, leaving it wide open. Josh walks closer toward it and calls out to everyone.

"Guys- I think we have an end of the world type of problem" Josh says shocked.

Everyone approaches and get a small glimpse of the war brewing outside, as the wolves start tearing people apart in the middle of the blood-soaked streets of New Orleans.

"Freya, take Hope upstairs, now! I'm afraid this place won't be safe for much longer" Hayley orders, determined, while walking towards the door.

"I will! But where are _you_ going!?" Freya asks apprehensive.

"Outside… I need to get the wolves to stop before they kill everyone in the quarter!" Hayley answers.

"I'm going too. These are our people, I can't hide in here while they're being slaughtered out there!" Vincent supports her.

Freya tries to come up with the words to dissuade them, afraid of what might happen if they leave, but is aware they are right and nods affirmatively, allowing them to leave without debating.

"I should be out there, too" Josh says, looking at Davina.

"It's too dangerous for vampires right now, Josh. If you get bit… you may not make it back in time to be healed" Davina says, caring.

"It's dangerous for everyone!" Josh responds.

In the meantime, Freya is very thoughtful, pacing back and forth, debating whether she should act on her impulse, but, after a while, she finally intervenes.

"We can't let Annabel return" Freya let's out.

"What?" Davina questions.

"New Orleans is falling apart, a war is brewing, the Hollow is still in possession of some of the most powerful beings in the world… I can't allow you to bring back that magic sucking witch, especially not after her time in what you call _Purgatory_. Who knows what all those years in that place have done to her already twisted mind" Freya exposes.

"What do you want me to do?" Davina asks concerned and frightened.

"She needs a witch vessel, right!?" Freya rhetorically asks.

"No! No way! I am not letting you ruin her life, _again_! You're not turning her into a vampire!" Josh angrily yells, realizing what Freya is suggesting.

Freya looks down, avoiding eye contact, regretting what she believes is the right thing to do. Josh takes advantage of her showing weakness to impose himself by grabbing her arm.

"We will deal with Annabel when we cross that bridge." Josh says assertively, "Just take Hope upstairs, like Hayley asked."

Freya steps back from them, heads to the couch to pick her niece up and guides her upstairs to one of the rooms. Josh and Davina thoroughly watch them climb up the stairs, assuring Freya doesn't have a cruel change of heart.

"Thank you" Davina says, smiling emotionally.

Before Josh has the chance to answer, his neck is harshly snapped from the vampire Logan, standing behind him. Davina tries to use her magic, but is disabled by the hard shackles constraining her wrists.

"I guess not even they trust you" the witch Charlotte says, walking up from behind her, noticing the shackles.

Along with Charlotte, four other witches quietly walk inside, directed towards the Mikaelsons.

"What are you doing?" Davina asks, terrified.

"I'm cleaning up your mess! We were at peace, but now your devotion to the Hollow has cost New Orleans half its people, _my people_!" Charlotte shouts furious, "The Hollow belongs in the grave… and as do you."

Logan violently grabs Davina's head and pushes her to the fountain full of blood due to the dark magic present. She tries pleading for help but he shoves her face into the blood before she can say a word. He strongly presses her down, watching as she moves her body, desperate for air. Her arms are motionless, tied together and squeezed by her abdomen against the fountain. After a while, her body loosens as she ceases fighting. Her eyes remain wide open, floating on the pool of blood.

Suddenly, Freya brutally walks down the stairs, calling to everyone's attention. She instantly twists Logan's neck with magic before he can reach her. As she reaches the end of the stairs, she notices Charlotte and the rest of the witches surrounding the bodies of her siblings, chanting together to break the protection spell she previously cast around them. Charlotte walks away from them and heads towards Freya.

"Freya, I know they are your family but how could you do this!? The wolves are slaughtering us and it's your fault!" Charlotte says hurt and betrayed.

"What are you doing, Charlotte?" Freya inquires angered.

"I'm sorry, but they need to die. Your siblings are gone, those are just empty shells now" Charlotte answers, pointing at them, "And the only way we know they can die is-"

"Marcel's venom" she completes, spotting the needles each one of them is holding in their hands.

"I know this is hard for you. But stay out of our way, or you will join them." Charlotte threatens.

"You know I can't do that" Freya says, while raising her hand and throwing the witch across the room.

"Hayley!" Freya shouts.

Outside the compound, Vincent is tending to the wounded, trying to remove people from the streets, guiding them to safety. On the other hand, Hayley is garnering the wolves, cooling them down when she hears Freya's cry for help. Realizing she needs help, Hayley commands the werewolves to follow her into the compound, where they burst inside. Freya watches as the wolves violently jump towards the witches, mercilessly clawing up their necks.

Hayley and Freya look at each other, silently communicating, convinced they had to spill blood to protect their family. From outside, they hear a familiar scream and rush towards it, worried that Vincent may have gotten hurt.

Inside, everything has quieted down, there is no movement or sound, only what is heard from the chaos that lurks from the streets. Amidst the silence, one after the other, the originals gasp, regaining consciousness.

"Davina! Davina!" Kol passionately shouts, scanning the room to find her, acknowledging there could only be one explanation for Annabel's inability to possess her body.

He takes a step out the circle, proving the spell trapping them had been broken, and runs to the fountain, where he's seen a glimpse of his wife, lying on the floor.

"No, no, no-" Kol desperately cries while breaking the shackles and compressing her chest.

With no life response, he carefully wipes the sticky blood on her face, leaning towards her lips, breathing into her. Within seconds, Davina raises her head, coughing out the blood clogging her lungs. Kol immediately smiles in relief, wrapping his arms around her, with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh thank God" he sighs.

Kol lifts her up and helps get her to the other side of the room, where his siblings are pacing around, confused, looking for everyone.

"Where's Hope!?" Klaus shouts anguished.

"I'm okay" Hope claims walking down the stairs, with a conflicted smile.

Klaus immediately approaches her and closes his eyes as he hugs her.

"Where is everyone?" Elijah asks out.

Before anyone answers, Freya and Marcel walk in, carrying Vincent, who was injured trying to help someone fend off the wolves. They are both surprised and emotional by the sight of all the Mikaelsons awake but are too stressed to act on it.

"Where's my mom?" Hope asks, worried by not seeing Hayley.

"Hayley's okay, Hope. She is leading the werewolves to the Bayou" Freya immediately answers.

"Declan O'Connell is fighting back" Marcel starts, bleeding, filled with bite and claw marks and ripped clothes.

"O'Connell?" Klaus wonders.

"Yeah, Cami's cousin. He came to the Quarter looking for answers about her death some time after Hayley took all of you boxed up. He figured out about the supernatural and in no time assumed control of the human faction. He geared himself and every human up for a time like this. They're shooting down all the wolves" Marcel continues.

"Either they're going to get themselves killed or they're going to kill everyone else" Freya adds.

As Marcel and Freya sit Vincent down, they feel the floor shaking and notice the walls starting to crack and release dust.

"It's escalating. We need to start the spell. Now!" Vincent orders between grunts.

"Does this nightmare never end!?" Kol says, annoyed.

( **PS: I used Declan so you could have a "mental picture", but he does not fit the story or description of the character from the show.** )


	8. Where many have gone before you

As New Orleans starts degrading even further, Freya, Vincent and Davina are gathering together the necessary ingredients to cast the spell which will at once destroy the Ancestral Plane.

"Hope, do you have a piece of the totem?" Davina kindly asks.

"Of course. Annabel and I broke it to pieces. I kept the biggest one. Here" Hope says, extending her arm, offering the blue piece from the totem.

Davina picks it up and lays it on the floor along with the rest of the ingredients. Everyone is nervously watching them, except for Rebekah, who is distracted, staring blatantly at Marcel. She approaches him and whispers they need to talk, leading him away from the others, but still in the same room.

"What's going on?" Marcel questions confused.

She quietly stares at him before plunging her hand through his chest all the way to his heart, startling everyone else. Rebekah then drives her other hand to the inside of his leather jacket, taking off a gold blade.

"You may be the almighty vampire, but you still can't pull one off on me" Rebekah says in a seducing tone.

She ruthlessly removes her hand from his chest and turns around, facing the others.

"And neither can any of you, so don't try it again", she says, watching the blade melt in between her fingers, relishing in the panic brewing on everyone's faces.

Marcel breathes heavily with his hand on his chest, but quickly regains his tougher posture, following Rebekah towards the group, who are all sharing the same look between each other. Hope discretely moves away from Klaus, afraid of his blank expression, only to be slightly pushed by Freya, who keeps her arm around the little girl. Meanwhile, Josh awakes, cracking his neck to set in place and Davina rushes towards him, helping him stand.

"Are you okay?" Davina whispers.

"I guess that depends on what the hell is going on here" Josh answers.

"Let's do the bloody spell, shall we?" Klaus speaks up.

"I need Annabel, she knew the spell best" Davina states upset.

"Well, she's rather indisposed at the moment" Klaus responds, "But not to worry, I made sure to scavenge her fairly disturbing mind before we left. I know the spell… we all do" Klaus wickedly says, looking at his three siblings.

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol gather up next to the huddle of ingredients and close their eyes in silence. Suddenly, a loud smash echoes through the room, with witches barging in, intent on defeating the Hollow once and for all. Marcel, Freya and Vincent immediately walk towards them, standing in between the invaders and their family, prepared to fight if needed. However, the originals remain calm, slowly open their eyes and face the door.

"Stop! I know I've given you reason to doubt me, but please trust me now and leave" Vincent claims, harmlessly raising his hands up.

"Don't concern yourself, Vincent. They aren't here for a peace treaty. They're here for blood" Elijah adds.

"And blood they shall get" Kol adds.

The four Mikaelsons stare deeply towards the witches, with their eyes turning light blue and, without a sound, the witches at the door turn on each other, violently fighting to their deaths. Everyone watches as the remaining two men mercilessly battle, until one crushes the others' skull and rips his own throat. Vincent and Freya desperately tried to intervene, but were rendered motionless, able only to watch and scream until the last witch perished.

"No!" Vincent shouts, turning around and marching towards the Mikaelsons, "They were innocent witches trying to cease the disgrace of this town! This needs to end _now_!", he continues angered, raising his hand.

"Stop, no!" Freya yells.

Kol speeds all the way towards him and aggressively grabs his arm, twisting it.

"Careful, Vincent. I once considered you a loyal follower… remember when you liked the power? Uuh, or when your wife liked the power, that was good" Kol tells in an amusing tone.

As Vincent's anger grows in his eyes, Kol notices something and suddenly steps back.

"You still have it, don't you!?" Kol accuses him.

Vincent begins chanting, instantly backed up by Freya who repeats his words. On the other side, while everyone else is distracting and poking at the Hollow, Davina crunches in front of Hope and whispers:

"Do you remember what I taught you in case anything went wrong?"

Hope, frightened, nods yes, prompting a slight smile on Davina's face.

"Good. You can do it, you're more powerful than all of us combined" she encourages.

Davina stands up and begins chanting the same words as Vincent and Freya, fueling their magic to fight the Hollow. In the midst of the chaos, Hope slips softly in the direction of the ingredients, gently laying her hand on the totem, which brightens up, catching Klaus' attention, who assumes she plans on resuming the spell and aids her.

In a few minutes, everyone but the Hollow's vessels and Hope have been painfully knocked to the floor.

"Where is it? Which one of you dullards has the real blade?" Rebekah questions, pacing back and forth.

"Come on now, don't make us have to break all your bones to find out" Kol threatens.

"Like you wouldn't enjoy that" Elijah sarcastically points out, looking at his brother.

An enormous tremor and a deafening boom are felt in the Quarter, taking everyone aback. From Hope and Klaus' hands, a shining light emerges and is slowly guided towards the chests of Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah, who are paralyzed by it. Without hesitation, Hope reaches the blade from her back and stabs her father's chest with it, harboring part of the light. The four siblings scream in unimaginable, burning pain. In one final blow, a dark serpent falls down from the Compound's balcony and, in a swift move, sinks its horrifying teeth into Vincent's neck. As the Hollow burns from the inside, they kneel and start to mummify. However, Rebekah, already half dead, crawls away from the crowd and grabs the only unshattered needle from one of the witch's bodies and injects herself with Marcel's venom before passing out.

"Vincent" Freya cries, running towards him, "Stay with me, you hear me! Josh, give him your blood, now!" She orders in despair.

Josh bites his own wrist and feeds him his blood, but it prompts no effect against the poison.

"Thank you" Vincent struggles to say, gripping for air.

"Why isn't it working?" Josh asks, irrationally implying it may be his fault.

"It's the Hollow's magic…" Freya says angry and upset, "There's not enough time for me to find a cure" she slowly continues, almost breaking down in tears.

"It's- okay… It ought to be better- there… right!?" Vincent says, chuckling.

"Vincent…" Freya cries, "For you it will be. I know it will."

Vincent turns his head to the side in tears and looks at Marcel.

"Thank you… for trusting me- the city. Make sure it doesn't… collapse"

"You did a way better job than I ever could" Marcel responds, sadly smiling.

"Look out for the witches. They're not… the enemy" Vincent pleads.

He glimpses Hope, who is scared watching from afar, but walks closer to him to hold his hand.

"And Hope… make sure she doesn't become too much of a Mikaelson" Vincent jokes with a brief laughter.

With this, Vincent lets out his final breath, as the poison stops his heart. Freya, in between sobs, extends her hand, reaching for his eyes to shut them, so that he can finally move on to find his peace. Marcel kindly lays his left hand on Freya's shoulder, and tightly wraps his other arm around Hope. Davina and Josh tilt their heads, tearfully leaning on each other.

At the Bayou, near the river, Hayley looks up as the sky clears and the clutter settles. The werewolves she guided there start to wake, bare and confused, now back to human form. A smile forms on Hayley's face and gradually turns into a genuine, relieved laugh, as she closes her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun shining on her skin and allows a huge weight to load off her shoulders.


	9. We Are the Definition of Cursed

By nightfall, Klaus and Hope are sitting alone in her room, with Klaus' arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"How can he just be gone? I don't understand" Hope wonders confused.

"He's not. He's somewhere else… we just can't see him" Klaus answers in a struggle.

"Will we ever be able to see him again?"

"I hope so. One day very far away."

"Good. I like him" Hope says sorrowful.

Hope slowly lays her head on his chest as he holds her tighter. At the door, Davina quietly approaches the room, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey. Everything's a mess out there. I can stay with Hope, if you want" Davina calmly asks Klaus.

Without responding, Klaus first looks at his daughter, waiting to hear from her.

"It's okay. You can go, daddy."

After a quick hesitation, Klaus gets up and walks towards Davina, whispering at her.

"Can I trust you?"

"I'll watch over her. I promise" Davina answers honestly.

Elsewhere, Rebekah is lying in bed at a candle-lit room inside the compound with Marcel by her side, holding her hand and gently caressing her hair. After some time, she slowly opens her blue eyes and raises her fingers to her sweaty forehead.

"Marcel-" she pronounces startled.

"Hey, hey- it's okay, you're okay" Marcel softly answers.

"What's happened? Why does it hurt?" Rebekah questions, scared.

"You- you were infected by… my venom. But listen, Freya is working on the cure. She's made it once before, soon you will be fine."

Rebekah sits up grunting, slowly regaining her awareness. She looks deeply at Marcel and after a silent consideration, she spills out.

"Tell her to stop."

"Wait, what?" Marcel questions confused.

"I don't need the cure."

"Rebekah, you do. The poison will kill you if we don't stop it. You're not invincible."

"I don't want to be."

"No!" Marcel yells before calming down and tightly picking up her hand, "Look, I know you're in pain and I know you're not thinking straight right now, but it will all go away as soon as Freya is finished. I can't lose anyone else."

"What do you mean anyone else?" Rebekah asks concerned.

Marcel looks down, searching for the right words of how to say out loud he's lost his friend and so, slowly and tearfully, proceeds to tell her what happened while she was unconscious.

Downstairs, Freya is nervously jumbling books, papers and herbs, desperately trying to hold it together when Klaus abruptly walks inside.

"Do you have the cure?" Klaus inquires.

"Not- yet, I just… I need more time" Freya mumbles.

"Time is pretty sparse at the moment."

"You think I don't know that!" she yells, "I am doing the best I can. I've figured this out once before, I can do it again!" she assertively continues.

"I know" Klaus calmly says.

"I can't fail her too-" Freya cries out.

"You haven't failed anyone, Freya!"

"Vincent is dead. Rebekah is dying. Keelin is- I- I don't know how she is" she says, almost breaking into tears.

"We will find her, I promise you" he tries reassuring her.

"You don't understand, Klaus! Without Keelin, I can't make the anti-venom! She's the last of her bloodline, I need her venom. Without her… our sister will die", she pauses, "You didn't see it… Declan and the humans were shooting down the wolves, _regardless_ of who they were" Freya continues, trembling and uneasy.

Klaus is left speechless and devasted by his sister's revelation, mortified about losing anyone else. The look on his face grows angry but, determined, he storms off the room, only to be stopped by Josh, who intercepts him.

"Out of my way, Joshua. I'm in a hurry" Klaus aggressively says, trying to deviate from him.

"I need your help, Klaus" Josh asks in a serious tone, "I went outside to check on my guys and- countless of them were bit, they're dying".

"Well that seems to be happening a lot around here!" Klaus shouts angry.

"I know you're worried about Rebekah, but please your blood can save them" Josh pleads.

"I'm not a bloody charity! Let them die for all I care" Klaus answers, walking away from him.

"Is this what you want to show Hope? The Klaus who will let douzens of innocents die because he refuses to save them?" Josh shouts at Klaus, who immediately turns around at the mention of his daughter.

"Don't you talk about my daughter!"

"Why don't you ask her what she would want her father to do…" Josh finalizes.

After a couple seconds of consideration, Klaus is annoyed yet convinced by his words and decides to obey his request.

"Tell your little witch friend to find Keelin, now! If my sister dies because of this, I will grant you an even slower and more excruciating death than all your vampire friends" Klaus threatens before they both speed away.

Back in Hope's room, Rebekah is crying and squirming on the bed until she abruptly wakes and raises her head up. As she opens her eyes, she spots Elijah sitting on her right and Kol on her left. For a brief moment she smiles at the sight of her brothers.

"I thought you'd be long gone by now" Rebekah peacefully states.

"We're in no rush to leave this time" Elijah replies.

"Feels like someone is always in a rush to so in this family" she adds.

"That's rather ironic… We spoke with Marcel. I never thought you to be the suicidal type, Beks" Kol says upset.

"Did you mean that?" Elijah asks, "I thought you wanted for us to get to know each other better, you shouldn't break promises, Rebekah."

"How odd is it that the only way for us to die… is if someone murders us. We don't get sick. We don't grow old. We don't get hit by a truck and die. This is the only way it ends."

"What could possibly make you want life to end?" Elijah asks baffled.

"We've lived a thousand years, hasn't that been enough, Elijah?" she answers, tired.

"To be fair you spent several of those locked in a box" Kol snarks.

"I've always admired humanity. While I watched all of you thrive, enjoying immortality and the- wonders it has to offer: compulsion, being fearless… The thing that has always enchanted me is humanity. Growing old with the person you love, creating life instead of taking it, seizing every moment because you know one day it'll end. How could this go by unwanted" Rebekah reflects, talking slowly with long pauses to heavily breathe.

"You don't need to be human to love, Rebekah. But _this_ is wrong" Elijah says pointing at her, condemning her choice.

" _This_ is human. Lying on a bed, waiting for death. There is peace and beauty in it" Rebekah responds anguished.

"You're feverish. Take a nap, you'll be thinking more clearly then" Kol proclaims, angrily exiting the room.

Rebekah looks down, wondering about whether she is making the appropriate choice, noticing her brothers' pain. Wishing to be alone, she lays down completely and closes her eyes, providing Elijah the cue to follow Kol.

On the way out of the room, Elijah catches up to Kol and calls for him.

"What is it?" Kol asks abruptly.

"When we were on the Ancestral Plane, Rebekah said something that puzzled me. We weren't very close, were we?"

"I suppose not." Kol calmly answers.

"May I ask why?" Elijah asks, surprising Kol and almost leaving him speechless.

"I guess over the years our squabbles were a little more damaging than most. To be honest, for a long time, I didn't think you cared much for me. Not that it matters now" Kol says lowly, assuring he doesn't look too troubled by it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I've wronged you."

"Well, it doesn't mean much if you don't know what you're apologizing for, does it. But don't concern yourself too much with it, there are bigger things to worry about right now."

Kol turns around and walks away, leaving Elijah still and contemplative.

Having just returned to the compound after healing the vampires, Klaus arrives to see a tearful Hayley standing in front of Vincent's body, with a white sheet covering everything but his face.

"Hayley…" Klaus says

"What- what happened!?" Hayley lets out in between sobs.

"The Hollow…" Klaus quietly responds, walking towards her and involving his arms around her.

Hayley tightly hugs him back, breaking into tears. Following her voice, Freya slowly approaches.

"You shouldn't have found out this way. I'm sorry" Freya tells sorrowful.

Hearing Freya, Hayley backs away from Klaus and cleans the tears from her sad face.

"Freya…" Hayley struggles to say, "I can't believe I have to say this… I couldn't find Keelin. I tracked most of the werewolves, but there was no sign of her. Though, someone said they saw her…"

"Where?" Freya immediately questions enthusiastic.

"With Declan" Hayley mutters, "They said he took her _alive_."

"I say it's about time we pay _Declan_ a visit" Klaus says, livid, watching Freya lose it.


	10. The Best Defense is the Best Offence

In another part of NOLA, Klaus and Hayley stand somberly in front of the gate from Declan's warehouse, while Freya, Marcel and Josh scavenge the location. Without long, the gate slides open by two large men, who call them inside. Silently, they follow the men through the space between long rows of steel shelves, admiring the abundant weapons laid on top of them, which block their view all around. As they reach the end of the rows, their field of vision increases, enabling them to spot a bearded, blonde, blue eyed man, who loosely resembles Camille O'Connell, leaving little space for speculation.

"At last! I've been waiting for one of you to pop up for some time now" Declan shouts assertively.

Realizing who Declan is talking to, Keelin stands up from the chair as Freya emotionally sprints towards her, tightly embracing each other.

"Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you!?" Freya asks, reaching her arm that is wrapped with a ligature.

"It's fine, Freya. He actually patched me up when I turned back human. He didn't hurt me" Keelin calmly responds.

Ignoring everything around them, they passionately hug once again, marveled by each other.

"So, you're Declan O'Connell" Klaus deduces.

"And you're the infamous Klaus Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to finally be face to face" Declan snarks, unclear of his intentions.

"Pleasure is all mine! Unfortunately, we're in a bit of a rush" Klaus answers ironically.

Upon turning around prepared to exit, Klaus is faced by several people aiming guns at all of them.

"You'd be wise to tell these lads to put their weapons down before this gets bloody" Klaus threatens.

"I'm afraid they won't. Not until we've talked" Declan proclaims.

"We don't have time for this" Freya quickly tells worried, while raising her hand as if she's doing magic. However, nothing happens from it.

"That doesn't work in here" Keelin says.

"No magic does, in fact. And as all your abilities come from magic, none of it works in here" Declan explains.

"How is that possible?" Hayley asks incredulous, realizing all her heightened abilities have been suppressed.

"You should know by now there are ways to repress magic, Hayley. But that's aside the point. I don't want to fight, I just want to talk" Declan responds.

"What do you want, Declan!?" Marcel yells, angry and impatient.

"Tensions are high in the Quarter, I'm sure you've noticed. The vampires are desperate and dying-"

"Not to worry about the vampires" Klaus interrupts, "I'm a care giver, I fed my blood to those I could."

"You did!?" Declan says sceptic, "Very well. Still, the witches are pissed for losing the ancestral magic. The wolves will not have a warm welcome. Either people will blame them and retaliate or they will blame _you_ , either way there will be more war, more death. And the humans will be caught up in the middle of it as usual."

"Then leave" Freya quickly snaps.

"We could. But NOLA has been the home of countless good families, some people want to live and die here. I ain't telling them to run away! Instead, I want to find a way for all of us, all the factions to live here in harmony. Isn't that what Camille wanted? I admit I never got the chance to properly know her, but I've read some of the journals she wrote. I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't help myself, she was family after all. She did write about you, Klaus. She had hope in you. And right now, I do too." Declan explains.

"What's the point of this?" Klaus shouts, letting his emotions surface even further.

"I want you to help me get the city back on its feet, before we suffer any more losses."

"What do you suggest we do, then?" Hayley asks interested.

"First of all, I want more places like this. Common places where we are all equals, no magic." Declan answers.

"Fine, do it. Good luck getting the supernatural to attend such places." Freya adds, unimpressed.

"That's up to you. You are the ones in charge of the supernatural factions, get them to obey!" Declan says aggressively. "That's the second thing I want to tell you. I need _you_ to keep in line. You're the only ones who can do it, because they fear you. I know inspiring fear is no way to lead a community back into civilization but that's what it'll take to stop a war. Right now they are all vulnerable and scared." Declan turns to Freya and continues "The witches without the Ancestors are now the weakest they've ever been." He walks towards Hayley and Klaus "Half the vampires and wolves are dead. The large majority is wounded, even with the quick healing."

"Make your point" Klaus asks vicious and impatiently.

"Look around you. Before, in the quiet, the humans have trained. Gathered enough men and weaponry to wipe out the other factions in less than a day, especially with you here. We've been preparing for a day when we may need to fight." Declan utters fearless.

"You called us here to preach about making peace, yet here you are threatening all of us. A genocide. Witches, vampires, werewolves…" Marcel snaps irritated.

"Yes. Like I said, people listen when they are vulnerable and scared. This is what I need you to do. This is my home and it's suffered enough. I don't want to fight, but I will if I have too. Can I count on you to make sure I don't have to. That my people won't suffer any more." Declan concludes with a genuine request.

"And if we refuse?" Klaus asks with a smirk.

"I'm hoping that you won't" Declan answers.

"We have a deal. We will do what we can" Freya promises. "But now we need to go!"

Declan raises his arm indicating his men to lay down the guns and allowing them to leave.

"Oh and Klaus… I think you should have this" Declan calls him out while picking a journal from this jacket pocket.

"Did she write it?" He asks surprised.

"It was meant for you" Declan nods.

Klaus emotionally picks up the journal and rushes out, following the others.


	11. Family Makes Me Want to Murder People

As they reach the compound, before opening the gates, Freya pushes Klaus aside from the others and with an anguished expression starts the conversation.

"Before we go in, there's something you should know. I'm making the cure, with Keelin now I can make it... But, you should know Rebekah doesn't intend to take it."

"What? Is she out of her mind!? I will shove it down her throat, if I have to! She's not dying today" Klaus yells.

"It's her choice to make! You've made enough of those for her" Freya contests.

"So you would honestly let our sister die?"

"If that's her wish, I would… You know, one day I'm going to die too. And I want you to let me. Don't even think about turning me into a vampire."

Klaus remains speechless for a moment before shouting back.

"Just stop wasting time and go make that bloody cure!"

Upstairs, Rebekah, feverish and dizzy, attempts to stand up, knocking down the bedside table. Marcel barges inside the room and immediately rushes to grab her and lays her on the bed, crouching beside it.

"Hey- hey, what are you doing?" He asks.

"You're back" she says with a smile.

"Of course I'm back. I just had to pick up something for you."

"Is he dead?" Rebekah murmurs.

"Who's dead?" Marcel asks, worried.

"Nik" she continues, shivering, "Did Mikael kill him?"

"No, no. Klaus is fine, you hear me!"

"I don't want him to die" she cries out.

"He's won't! Rebekah, Mikael's gone and Klaus is alive. He even has a daughter now."

Upon hearing this, her eyes widen and her tears clear, as if she regains awareness.

"Hope" Rebekah sighs. "What did you get for me? I want to be spoiled."

Marcel slightly chuckles and nervously grabs a small cubic box from his pocket. He lays his left knee on the ground and confidently assumes position. However, before he has a chance to let one word out, Rebekah interrupts him.

"Marcel Gerard, don't you dare propose to me because I'm dying."

"I was planning on doing it in a couple of days… but it doesn't seem like I'll have that chance, so I'm seizing the moment" he replies, hoping to get her to reconsider.

"Alright, prove it, then. How were you planning to do it?"

"Well, I was going to do it at the top of the Statue of Liberty, under the moonlight" Marcel says with a smile.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I guess you'll never know. So I'm already down on one knee, are you going to let me do this or not?"

"I'll be losing lucidness at any moment now, so I suggest you hurry."

"Rebekah Mikaelson, I wanted to recite to you a Shakespearean poem, but I didn't have the chance to memorize it, so I guess I'm just winging it. You know, your brother is the one who taught me how to read Shakespeare. You Mikaelsons have given me a lot, close to everything, but the very best thing your family gave me was spending time with you. From the days we dueled with each other to this very moment, I haven't stopped thinking about being you. You are the one thing I need to make it through eternity. Will you marry me?"

"I will" Rebekah answers, with a deep voice and tears falling down her checks.

She slowly extends her left hand, allowing him to slide the shiny ring through her finger. Marcel leans on to her and they kiss. Suddenly, the door bashes against the wall as Klaus barges in, followed by Hayley and Freya.

"Such a beautiful sentiment, what a pity it won't mean much once you desiccate."

"Klaus!" Freya calls out.

"It's alright. After all this time, I can't believe you're the one who can't accept it, Nik." Rebekah calmly points out.

"He does have a point Rebekah. What happened to us girls sticking together?" Hayley asks, walking closer to the bed.

"We haven't really, have we?" she wonders, moaning in pain.

"I've finished the cure for the venom…" Freya says upon noticing her pain, while showing the syringe, "I won't make you take it, not unless you want to."

"Thank you, Freya" Rebekah soothingly says.

"You know what, you're all cowards! You, Elijah, all of you!" Klaus shouts. "I want to take that needle and stick you with it whether you want it or not. But I won't. You say I've taken your freedom time and time again, and you're right. You, Marcel, Elijah… I won't anymore. But I won't stand here and watch you die either. Be at peace, sister" he continues.

The room is silent as Klaus starts walking away towards the door, when Rebekah breaks the stillness.

"Klaus! You've always had a flair for the dramatic, haven't you" she pauses. She closes her eyes an says with a smile and teary eyes "I get to choose. Freya, cure me."

The mood immediately brightens, everyone smiles and celebrates. Freya quickly injects the syringe in her sister's arms, laughing as she does so.

"Congratulations on the ring" Freya adds.

Marcel giggles and embraces Rebekah, finally allowing himself to let out his tears.

In another room, Davina is sitting down, clutching her hands, squeezing her fingers.

"How are you Kolding up, sweetheart?" Kol questions, approaching her.

"It's my fault. I brought the hollow back, everyone who died is on me, Vincent is on me. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially not him. He was so good to me" Davina breaks down crying.

"You said it yourself, the hollow would take over one way or another, I could feel it in my bones. What would happen, then? We'd all be dead, everyone. You found a way to beat it, Davina Claire. You didn't kill anyone, but you did save thousands. Me included. You found it in your heart to forgive me after everything I did. It's time you do that for yourself" Kol comforts her, gently caressing her cheek.

Emotional, Davina hugs him and with her head laying on her chest she utters "I love you, Kol Mikaelson."

He raises his hand to wipe her tears and kisses her forehead.

Elijah is standing beside Hope, who is sitting on the floor painting on one of Klaus' large white canvas.

"Why don't you want your memories back?" Hope innocently asks.

"That's- a complicated question… with a complicated answer." Elijah replies surprised by her question.

"It's okay. I'm smarter than most kids my age."

Standing by the door, Kol chuckles, making his presence known and distracting Elijah, who is carefully pondering his answer.

"Well, you know what a vampire is. You know we hurt people, we are capable of causing a lot of harmful things, things we want to forget… Sometimes in life we get to have a second chance. You can either take it and start over or remain the same, relieving the past." Elijah explains.

"But you know, Hope, people _can_ change. They can learn from their mistakes and grow because of them. However, you can only do so if you remember making them" Kol interferes.

"Would you like to do forget everything?" Hope questions Kol.

"Some things, yes. Like your uncle Elijah said, we are capable of hurting, even the ones we love most. But there are always good things in the bad. You should never want to forget your family, Hope. No matter how many problems there are between you."

"Rebekah made it seem like you didn't care much about our family" Elijah points out.

"I've always cared. I was just pushed aside most times. But don't concern yourself, I recognize my fault in that too."

Kol walks closer to Hope, deviating the conversation from Elijah and soothing tells her.

"You will never be pushed aside by any of us. Come on, aunt Davina and I want to teach you a neat trick you can use on that mean Lizzie girl you talked about."

Hours later, Hayley, Klaus and Freya are standing around Vincent's corpse, waiting for Marcel to bring up the coffin.

"He would hate to know he was being carried inside a Mikaelson box" Freya states.

"Well, it's the one we have." Klaus responds.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Freya asks, concerned.

"It has to be. What better way to show people we relate to them than sharing our grief? Vincent was an important part of the community, it's their grief too. I really do think this is what everyone needs. I've talked with the wolves, they don't want to fight. And I made sure they knew what would happen to them if they did" Hayley explains.

"Same goes for the witches" Freya adds.

"And the vampires" Marcel says, approaching with the coffin.

"Perfect! As long as Declan doesn't gun everyone down, I think it'll be fine" Klaus concludes.

"I hope so! Speaking of, I'm going to check on Hope, see if she's ready" Hayley informs, before walking out.

"Marcel, I think you should stay. I don't mean to prevent your plans with my sister, God knows I would never hear the end of it. I've seen you rule and you're good at it. I suppose I taught you well" Klaus tells him with a smirk.

"So wait up, there's nothing forcing you to stay away now, yet you don't want to be the king of New Orleans? Declan basically ordered you to be… you" Marcel says surprised.

"Huh, when I got here almost a decade ago I would've wanted nothing more. But now my priority is my daughter and I don't want her here while peace is so- fragile. I'll be wherever she is and I'm afraid it won't be here" Klaus assures him.

"Damn Klaus. Very fatherly of you. But I guess I have a new priority now too. And I don't suppose she plans on sticking around either. Thank you for saying that" Marcel answers touched.

"Talk to young Joshua, then. I've seen the way he speaks of his people. I believe he'd be a good leader" Klaus suggests.

Outside, a huge parade of people forms throughout the streets of the French Quarter, coloring them black. Silence hangs in the air, only the sound of thousands of steps and boots hitting the ground is heard. Amidst the crowd, Marcel, Klaus, Josh and Kol are in each corner carrying the box, with Hayley holding Hope in the back, followed by Freya and Keelin in tears, alongside Rebekah, Davina and Elijah.

The parade takes them to pass through most of NOLA, emphasizing the great amount of bodies that were piled by the Hollow's attacks in just a short span of time. Despite everything, the Mikaelsons feel the guilt for all that's happen, as they sense every civilian they pass by silently blame them for it as well. However, terrified of the consequences, everyone shows them nothing but respect all the way till the end of the parade.


	12. Always and Forever

**Hey! I apologize for the time it's taken me to finish this story, I never meant to stop for so long. Anyway, thanks for sticking around and I hope you enjoy the ending!**

* * *

By nightfall, once the parade is done, Freya is back at the compound leaning on the handrail with a glass of whiskey and Keelin by her side.

"This house is so crowded lately. If only they picked a mop and cleaned up the mess" Freya snarks before taking a sip.

"It will take more than one mop… I've never seen so many people here. The Mikaelsons sure know how to influence people. Maybe it's time we move" Keelin suggests, biting her lip.

"Oh, don't worry. Takes doom to bring this family together. Once it's gone, it'll all clear out"

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to be. Everyone moves on at some point."

"What are you saying, exactly?" Freya asks, confused.

"Listen, I don't mean to take you away from your family. I know how much they mean to you, but I would like for us to see what's out there for once in our lives. We never know when our time will be up." Keelin explains with a sorrowful look.

"I- I- I can't. We're both needed here, you heard Declan. And now with Vince gone…" Freya says disoriented.

"I'm not saying permanently. All I ask for is a week. We'll spend each night in a different city, you're a badass witch and I'm a kickass wolf. We can make it happen. It doesn't have to be today, or tomorrow, let's just wait 'till your family leaves and then we go. Promise me you'll think about it" Keelin pleads.

"Yes" Freya answers determined.

"Yes you'll think about it or yes-?"

"Yes, we're going! I want to go everywhere with you" Freya says excited and smiling.

Downstairs, in Freya and Keelin's sight, Davina, Josh and Marcel are hanging near the fountain, sharing a drink.

"I can't believe my two best friends are A) married and B) to be married to a Mikaelson. And here I thought I was the one with poor judgement" Josh jokes.

"Maybe you should put a ring on it too" Davina snarks.

"Huh, Eddie doesn't even know I'm a vampire. And he's a human, so there's that"

"Seems to me this is the perfect time to tell him" Marcel hints.

"He's still freaked out over the blood rain, I'll just give him some time, wait for him to grow old and die and then move on"

"Just don't come crying to me when he dumps you because you don't grow that baby face" Davina jokes back.

"Good point. Fine, I'll tell him!"

Marcel and Davina chuckle, looking at each other. But, in a moment of silence, they lose their smiles.

"We should make a toast to Vincent. He always fought what was right and he make sure to call us out when we weren't" Marcel says emotional, raising his glass.

"He always had faith in me. Even when I didn't deserve it" Davina continues, lifting her glass as well.

"And he was a damn good leader, cheers" Josh completes.

Overhearing these words, Freya and Keelin join in and lift their glasses simultaneously.

All by himself, Klaus opens the journal Declan has given him. Right in the first page he finds a small text, written with Cami's handwriting, which he quietly reads, listening to her voice in his head.

" _You once asked me to record your life story. Narrated by you, which only makes even more narcissistic. So, per your request, in these pages I have written your story, through my eyes, not yours. You won't like everything I wrote, but I assure you there are some interesting passages. I'm afraid I won't be around to finish your story myself, so I've left a few blank pages for you to finish it off. I hope you include me in them and that it has a happy ending with someone by your side. May this be my gift to you. Camille._ "

Emotional, he goes through the remaining pages, carefully reading each of them, both smiling and in tears. Once he is finished, he stands up and walks around the room, absorbing all he has read, pondering what he should do. But, in a moment of determination, he picks up his phone to make a call. When no one picks up, he chooses to leave a message.

"Caroline, I should've called you sooner, but Hope is alright, you did well to call Hayley and to tell me to stay and not give up. Anyway, I was just reminded of someone I loved dearly and of how I wasted so much precious time and ended up regretting it. So, if I remember correctly, I have made you a promise in this exact manner and still owe you a tour of the French Quarter. I'd like to fulfill it."

Outside, in the balcony, Rebekah is watching the streets, a slight breeze hitting her blonde hair. Marcel, who's been searching the house for her, overhears her breathing and catches up to her.

"There you are! Are you avoiding me? I hope I didn't scare you with the ring" Marcel pokes at her.

"You mean this gorgeous thing? Of course not. I just wanted some quiet after having everyone check up on me every 5 minutes" Rebekah answers showing off her ring.

"Well you didn't seem to want that to end so it couldn't have been so bad. When do you want to leave?"

"I don't" she answers, fearless.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to stay. We've been to so many different places and I've loved every minute of it. But it hasn't felt like home. I want to show you something" she says, grabbing his hand "Come on."

She guides Marcel out of the compound and takes him for a walk. Suddenly she stops and faces him.

"Okay, where exactly are you taking me?" He wonders confused yet entertained.

"Here. Look" Rebekah orders him, pointing at a small brick house, with a garden and a white fence.

"At a house?"

"I saw it for the first time today during the parade. It had a sign earlier. "For sale" it said"

"You bought the house" Marcel says incredulous.

"I know I should've told you, but we're vampires, buying a house is easy. And so is selling it hours later"

"We're not selling it, Rebekah. This will be our house!" he says with a huge smile.

"Also, I think you're the right person to help rebuild New Orleans, after all that's happened. You know how to make people listen to you. And God knows you love it."

"This time, you can be my queen. The queen of New Orleans, there's a ring to it!"

"As alluring as it sounds to be queen, they don't need monarchs, they just need our help. Don't get too cocky" she says with a laugh.

"There's something I was planning to ask you as well. I know you want to be human more than anything in this world, so even though I may not be able to give you a human life, I wanted to offer you a human-like experience" Marcel utters, changing the subject.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Marcel?"

"Let's get a kid"

"Get a kid? You do know our bodies don't work right? I don't mind trying though" she says, smirking and laying her hand on his chest.

"I mean… adopt. Not that I mind your way, sounds a lot more fun" he continues her flirting.

Rebekah quickly retracts her arm from Marcel's chest and looks terrified upon hearing his words.

"I thought you wanted children… right?" he states.

"I- I do. I just- I've never thought about it. We're vampires. I mean, should- should we?" she asks startled.

"If Klaus Mikaelson of all people can raise two children, who didn't turn out so bad, I don't see why we shouldn't" he explains.

"Well, one of them didn't. And I say it's all thanks to Hayley" Rebekah jokes.

"Ha, and yet here you were, planning to marry and start a life with the other. I think we can handle this. And if not, we just compel him to forget about us and get him a new family."

"You really do love all the vampire perks, don't you" she pauses. "I can't believe we're getting married, getting a house and now getting a child-"

"Or two, three, a dozen, you name it."

"This has been my dream for the longest time, Marcel. Let's do it!" Rebekah decides, right before kissing him.

Back at the compound, after struggling to get Hope to sleep, Hayley steps out of her daughter's room and spots Elijah brooding by himself and decides to approach him.

"Hey stranger" Hayley says, with a shy smile. "I have to admit it's still weird seeing you without a suit."

"Are you implying I should keep wearing them?" Elijah questions, pretending her statement has offended him.

"Not at all. It's not as classy, but I like it. Especially the hat" she says, giggling.

"You make fun of me. You hate the hat."

"I do not hate the hat" she says laughing. "Just doesn't look like you, the old you" she continues, with a more serious tone.

"Is that a bad thing?" he wonders.

"I don't know… I know you don't remember me, but you've always meant so much to me, and to Hope… to everyone really. I would love for a new beginning between us."

"New beginnings is exactly what I'm searching for. Though not everyone seems to be taking that idea too well."

"They'll come around. I know they will. So let me start: I'm Hayley Marshall, I'm an orphan, I used to be a wolf, then a lot crazy stuff went down and I became a hybrid and a mother. What about you? Who are _you_ , Elijah Mikaelson?"

"I guess I'm a musician. I play the piano and I did that for a living in a bar in Manosque. I lived a simple life, but I was happy. Also a vampire, one of the firsts of my kind. And from there, there's a lot to figure out."

"Well, I know who can help you with that" Hayley says, standing up, "Come on, they're waiting for you."

She guides Elijah into a room, where all his siblings are standing, waiting for him. Hayley opts not to enter and closes the door as Elijah hesitantly walks in.

"Go on, we don't bite" Rebekah states.

"What is this?" Elijah asks, confused.

"What does it look like? We're here on a quest to help our amnesia brother find himself upon seeing him struggle to find his place in the world" Kol snarks.

"Ignore him" Freya says, eye rolling, "This is probably the last time we'll all be here together for a while, we thought we could get to know each other better, if that's what you want."

"I would like that very much" Elijah agrees.

"You know it would be rather easy for you to just ask Marcel to compel you back rather than stroll down memory lane" Klaus says in a mood.

"And where's the fun in that, brother?" Rebekah questions "Plus we agreed we'd like an apology for being called cowards."

"Did we now. But have it your way. I'm sorry. I know you're not just running away. I saw how much you were struggling before, I don't wish that for you, Elijah. You seem happy now, and I'm glad for it" Klaus admits honestly.

"Now doesn't this sound like one big happy family. But don't be fooled, Elijah, this is a one-time miracle. In a thousand years this family has preferred seeing each other perish than making the smallest effort to help one another. Or maybe for you it is always this way. I wouldn't know" Kol snaps, angered and jealous by the respect and kinship shared by his siblings.

"Kol, enough!" Freya shouts.

"What, sister? Is this a lie? How many times have you all turned against each other? How many times has this family hurt the people we love that aren't a Mikaelson? Elijah may not remember, but you should, Freya" Kol keeps ranting.

"I'm sorry about Davina, Kol. I know that day I ruined any chance I ever had of having a relationship with you and I cannot explain how much I wish I could change that" Freya apologizes, tears forming in her eyes.

"But I got her back" Kol quiets down. "You and I actually have a lot in common. We were both a bit late for this family."

"Is that what this is about?" Rebekah yells, standing up. "You keep thinking, after all this time we don't consider you one of us? We've all been horrible to each other. All of us, you included! We've manipulated, hurt, lied, broken each other! But that is done now. Elijah is right, we ought to have a new beginning. You've always been a part of this family, Kol, and I love you just as much. I say it's time for a new vow, one that includes all of us. We stick together, always and forever."

Kol has settled down completely and is now left speechless and overwhelmed by his sister's words. He looks at her arm, that she has reached out in his direction. He looks at all of his siblings before tightly clutching her hand and in tears of joy and a big smile repeats her words.

"Always and forever."

Rebekah extends her right arm to Freya, who instantly accepts it, joyous, as if she'd just gotten everything she had hoped for. Klaus follows, taking her hand and looks at Elijah, still standing near the door, observing. They share an awkward stare at each other, mixed with a sense of loyalty and trust that not even the compulsion could erase. Elijah slowly walks closer to his siblings, holding Klaus' hand. On his right side, he looks at Kol, who hasn't offered to extend his hand.

"No more bad blood" Kol promises, offering his hand.

They all stand in a circle holding hands, making a renewed promise to each other.

"You see this? Tears, shouting, vows, that's pretty much all that you've missed. Here's to a thousand more years of it" Klaus tells Elijah, smirking, prompting a general laugh.

They all proceed to sit around the room and spend the night reminiscing, sharing news of their individual and collective adventures, more than reminding Elijah of his origins, they remind themselves of what family has meant and how their bond has grown over the centuries.


End file.
